Dress Rehearsal
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Viktor assigned a sexy new costume for Yuuri's hot Spanish program. Meanwhile, Yuuri been hearing about the change in Viktor since his return to St. Petersburg. Mila especially been teasing him about Viktor's devotion to Yuuri. Yuuri comes out of the locker room in his new tight outfit. How does Viktor react? Rated T for suggestive stuff and swears.


Dress Rehearsal

Viktor paced in the deserted rink. Yuuri was changing into his new costume. He hoped Yuuri wouldn't be too embarrassed to wear it.

"No, it should be fine. Yuuri has followed my every suggestion."

Yuuri pulled the "leather" pants on. There was just enough stretch. He looked at himself in the floor length mirror. The pants hugged his body to perfection. He really did have an amazing butt. The sheer shirt was black but see through. He spun around admiring himself from all angles.

"I look so sexy!" He couldn't wait to see Viktor's reaction. It was his sexiest costume to date and the Spanish music he skated to was hot. Yuuri bent down to put away his skates for the night. Yes, he could stretch and bend without dying. He put on his gym shoes. Yuuri paused for a moment. Remembering what many people had said to him in St. Petersburg. Mila especially had been teasing Yuuri. They noticed a change in Viktor. He no longer went out, partied, and arrived at the rink hungover and late. His devotion to Yuuri was much talked about. Mila looked at him with a wicked grin and sparkling eyes.

"Taken the most popular man in skating off the market?"

Yuuri denied doing such a thing, intentionally anyway. Never-the-less, the near universal lament that Viktor changed stayed with Yuuri. Viktor preferred _his_ company over everyone else. That could only mean one thing. Yuuri was special to Viktor.

"I can test him right now."

Yuuri stood up, pushed his shoulders back and walked proudly to the waiting Viktor.

"Vik-tor!" Sang Yuuri. He spun around to show himself from all angles. Viktor's eyes bugged out, he blushed, and his mouth formed an O.

"Wow!" Viktor wiped a little drool as he ogled Yuuri's butt and legs in the slim pants. Then he felt something coming out his nose. Blood. He was having a sexual excitement nosebleed! He staggered over to the poodle tissue box. Yuuri grinned form ear to ear. Success! Viktor was hot for his bod. Check. He was devoted, Check. Changed for Yuuri. Check. They were the best of friends. Check. Yuuri bounced on his heals in excitement.

Viktor calmed himself. He tried to not look directly at Yuuri. The guy was sinfully delicious.

"Yuuri go sit on the bench. You know sideways."

Viktor pointed vaguely at a nearby bench. The hottie needed to hide that butt from his line of sight. But he couldn't say the word "straddle" it brought up images he couldn't deal with right now.

"We might have to expose the public to your new look before the competition or else there will be accidents. Especially after I work on your hair and makeup." Yuuri giggled. Viktor took away his glasses and set them on the little side table. Then, after a deep breath he sat opposite of Yuuri, they were turned to face each other, their knees touched. Viktor forced himself into business mode. Yuuri suppressed giggles.

Viktor fingered combed Yuuri's hair.

"Ooh soft."

He applied a dab of product and slicked Yuuri's hair back. It made Yuuri's eyes look bigger. Yuuri looked at him with complete confidence. Viktor automatically smiled a small smile back. He then picked up the foundation and dabbed a bit on Yuuri's forehead and Yuuri giggled as Viktor smoothed it. Viktor admired Yuuri's sparkling eyes and sighed. He was going to dab some foundation on his nose but stopped.

"Freckles? You have cute little freckles on your nose!"

Yuuri rubbed his nose. He blushed.

"Yeah, I usually cover it with makeup. Sorry."

"No! It's a sin to cover them!" Viktor cupped his face. "Never cover your cute freckles!" he kissed his nose. Yuuri covered his face and giggled. "Oh sorry..." Viktor was thrown. A confident giggling Yuuri who seem to know something he didn't. Yuuri dropped his hands, brought his face in close to Viktor, and smack, he kissed him. Viktor scooted back in shock and surprise and covered his mouth.

"You like me, don't you? Romantically I mean." Asked Yuuri. Viktor nodded his head. Yuuri grinned, placed his hands on Viktor's shoulders, and kissed him again, only longer.

"I like you too. A lot."

Viktor growled. He reached out and pulled Yuuri in close by his butt and kissed Yuuri deeply. They made out for several minutes.

"We will have to delay this dress rehearsal for a couple days." Growled Viktor.

"I think I know what you mean. We won't make it in tomorrow?" Teased Yuuri.

"Speak now if you don't want me to fuck your brains out."

"I want! I want you so bad." Blushed Yuuri.

"Good!" Viktor got up on wobbly legs. He threw the makeup back into his bag and marched quickly to his locker. Anything he missed will be collected by the cleaners. Yuuri grabbed his glasses and rushed after him.

"Just promise me you will take responsibility..." Said Yuuri a bit vaguely. It was an odd expression and Viktor spun around. The fog of lust lifted slightly. "I don't want to be dumped right after..." The message was a little clearer. Yuuri was his fan for a long time. He knew about the revolving door of lovers that ended when he met Yuuri. Viktor picked up his hands. He kissed them both, lingering on the gold ring a little.

"Yuuri Katsuki."

"Yes." Whispered Yuuri. His heart hammered in his chest.

"I will marry you one day."

"Oh." A glorious smile bloomed on Yuuri's face. "OH!"

"Does that qualify as "taking responsibility"?"

"More than enough." Yuuri nodded. Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri down the hall.

"Viktor?"

Viktor grunted.

"I love you."

Viktor stumbled a little. He grinned over his shoulder at Yuuri.

"I love you too."

Yuuri hurried up to match his steps. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Viktor pulled him close by the shoulders. They walked out into the cool night air. The air blew away some of the lust fog. Never fear, the lust will resurface when they reach Viktor's bedroom. They walked to Viktor's apartment, perfectly in love and glowing in happiness.


End file.
